


Steve and Bucky Hijack a Milk Truck

by CaptainSteeb



Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, 1930s, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, They have like three brain cells each, They're young teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb
Summary: It's the 1930s, Steve and Bucky are teenagers, and they take Bucky's Pa's milk truck out for a joy ride.----“Well,” Bucky said as he tugged Steve across the dirty lot behind his tenement and through a side alley, “seein’ as my family is all worked up and yelling at each other about food, I figured I could sneak out and bring Old Bessy around.”“Buck!” Steve exclaimed upon seeing the rusty old milk truck parked on the street. “Your Pa is gonna kill you for real this time! You’re gonna get in more trouble than when we used your yarmulke as a flying disc!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765621
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Steve and Bucky Hijack a Milk Truck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturallyEgocentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/gifts).



> Gifted to SupernaturallyEgocentric, who enjoyed my nonsense and left very sweet comments!  
> —-  
> So, I tried doing some research on milk trucks from the time but I couldn't find anything super concrete so the damn thing is just cobbled together from various videos and articles I skimmed. I can't be doing hours of research for a 1k-word Stucky fic lmao. Take it with a grain of salt plz.

“Stevie!”

Steve perked up when he heard Bucky’s familiar voice coming from his fire escape. Glad that his mother was at work, he went over to the window and slid it open to smile at his best friend.

“Hey, Buck! I thought you were making dinner with your Ma?”

“Nah, my Bubbe came over and started askin’ me if I’ve met a nice Jewish girl yet so I snuck out. I ain’t gonna marry at fourteen, I told her, but she don’t never listen to me.” Bucky tugged at Steve’s arm. “C’mon, I got something real neat to show you.”

“Hold on, knucklehead, I gotta get my jacket.” Steve grabbed his jacket and scarf out of his bedroom and ran back over to climb out of the window. “My ma will kill me if I get sick so close to Christmas.”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon!”

The pair went down the rickety fire escape, Bucky jumping down first so he could catch Steve at the bottom of the broken stairs.

“Oof!” Bucky said when Steve slammed into his chest. “You’re gettin’ bigger, pal.”

“Yeah, I’m a regular heavyweight,” Steve answered, gesturing down at his petite body. “C’mon, wiseguy, what do you gotta show me?”

“Well,” Bucky said as he tugged Steve across the dirty lot behind his tenement and through a side alley, “seein’ as my family is all worked up and yelling at each other about food, I figured I could sneak out and bring Old Bessy around.”

“Buck!” Steve exclaimed upon seeing the rusty old milk truck parked on the street. “Your Pa is gonna kill you for real this time! You’re gonna get in more trouble than when we used your yarmulke as a flying disc!”

(They had been seven years old and bored, stuck outside in the summer heat, when Bucky unpinned his yarmulke and discovered that he could toss it over to Steve like a toy. They had played with it until Bucky’s father, face stormy, had come over and pulled Bucky away by the ear, yelling in Yiddish the entire way home. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky for three weeks after that.)

“Nah, don’t worry. The old man ain’t gonna find out, on account of Bubbe started yelling at him right before I left so he’s stuck listening to her for at least an hour. C’mon, let’s go!”

Reluctant, Steve hauled himself up into the truck and was suddenly glad that he was half-deaf, because the sound of the motor was unbearable. “Why’s it so loud?!”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said. He stepped up into the truck next to Steve and they stood side by side as Bucky pulled the door shut and pushed the hand lever forward until Old Betsy gave a lurch that almost sent Steve flying through the windshield.

“Fuck, Bucky!”

“Don’t worry, she always does this!” Bucky stepped back from the driver’s area and gave the engine, which was mounted on the floor next to Steve, a few good kicks. Suddenly, the sound dampened and the truck began to roll forward. Bucky whooped and pushed the hand lever again, steering with his left hand as they puttered down the street.

“This is swell!” Steve looked around, smiling. “This is what you’ve been doin’ every day?”

“Yeah, my Pa got her from the Schwartz family when they moved out of the city. We’ve been makin’ pretty good dough from these milk deliveries.”

“Wow, Buck!” Steve peeked around the back of the truck at the empty milk containers then came back to stand beside his friend. “Where should we go?”

“We can’t go too far, else the old man will see how much petroleum I used.”

“Gee! Can I try?”

Bucky hesitated for a moment, so Steve made his eyes very big and round.

“Please, Buck. I ain’t never gonna get to drive.”

“Alright, but you gotta be real careful.” Bucky pulled Steve over in front of him and leaned around him to place his hands on the wheel and the lever. Steve swallowed heavily when he felt Bucky’s breath on his neck but figured it was just because of the cold.

“And if you wanna turn, you gotta turn the wheel real hard, but not _too_ hard. And you gotta use the land lever to stop, like this, see? But you can’t push it all the way up, else it’ll get stuck.”

Bucky’s hand on top of Steve’s was so warm. It was calloused, of course, but the rough skin only caused Steve’s stomach to do a swooping thing.

“Alright, go!”

Steve, overwhelmed with the feeling of Bucky behind him, jerked his hand forward on the lever so abruptly that it slammed all the way up, the old engine revving as they picked up speed.

“Stevie!” Bucky stepped out from behind him and elbowed him aside to pull ineffectually on the lever. “That’s what I said _not_ to do!”

Steve, eyes wide, tried to focus on steering the truck as it went barreling down the Brooklyn street. “Bucky!”

“Steve!” Bucky reached over and tried to push the lever for the brake but it didn’t work. He cried out. “Nitwit! Now we’re stuck!”

“What do I do?!” Steve asked, narrowly missing a stray dog and a pair of old women. He din’t take his eyes off the road, hands clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Acting on instinct, he turned the truck around a sharp corner and up the street toward Bucky’s place.

Bucky wasn’t doing anything to help: he kept up a stream of insults and complaints for Steve to listen to as he tried to keep them from crashing.

“You ain’t much help, pal!” Steve snapped angrily, taking a split second to glare over at his friend. Unfortunately, that second turned out to be crucial, because the truck hit a hole in the road, blew out a tire, and sent the truck crashing into a (thankfully closed) storefront.

Steve, his heart pounding, looked over at Bucky with large eyes. Bucky stared back, cheeks red, winded from the sudden crash that had sent him slamming into the side of the truck.

“Shit. You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Where—” Bucky glanced around, noting the smashed up glass, splattered fruit, and destroyed food displays. The milk truck had barreled right through to the middle of the store.

…The _very familiar_ store.

“I’m dead,” Bucky whispered, hopping out of the milk truck and looking around with dread. “I’m dead. Steve, I’m dead. This is it. I’m done.”

The lighting was dim, and Steve’s weak eyes had a hard time making out much, but he could see the havoc that they had wreaked upon _Barnes Family Grocery_.

“I’m dead,” Bucky repeated just as the lights flickered on.

_“Yakov Barachowitz!”_

Ouch. Steve grimaced over at Bucky. The pair of them always knew that their non-Americanized birth names were only reserved for when they were in real big trouble, and they always dreaded the _Yakov_ or _Stiofan_ that accompanied their greatest misdeeds. But for Bucky’s Pa to break out the last name as well…

Bucky really was dead.

Steve tried his best to follow the next events: Bucky’s Pa, a massive man with a short black beard and a stern expression, trudged into the store and checked them over for injuries before launching into a truly spectacular rant in Yiddish. Steve, who had grown up around Bucky’s family, could make out enough words to know that Bucky was getting the tongue-lashing of his life. George grabbed Bucky’s ear and hauled him out of the store, Steve following meekly. Out on the sidewalk was Bucky’s grandmother, who batted George’s hand away and pinched Bucky’s ear herself. She dragged him upstairs and George turned to Steve and wordlessly pointed toward Steve’s home.

Defeated, and still wondering what the hell had happened when Bucky had been pressed up behind him, Steve dragged himself back to his building and waited for his mother to get home.

——

“And that’s why you ain’t driving my new car,” Bucky concluded.

“Buck,” Steve pouted and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder to peer at the tablet in his husband’s lap. Bucky had been examining the specs for the car that Tony had gotten him when Steve had tentatively asked if he’d be allowed to drive it. Bucky had recounted the milk truck story in response.

“My Ma made me work at the nunnery after school for that next month,” Steve said with a sigh. “You disappeared for a while and you never told me where you went.”

“My folks sent me away to live with my Bubbe for two months.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Steve reached over and pet Bucky’s hair, kissing him behind his ear. “So.”

“So?”

“So are you gonna let me drive it or what?”

“Aw, Stevie,” Bucky turned and kissed Steve’s nose with a warm smile. “There’s no way in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3 especially since I posted this on a cursed night when Ao3 was down. Just a kudo makes me want to write more.
> 
> (Interact with me! I am only on Ao3 but I absolutely take prompts, ideas, musings, etc. I love Stucky humor and goofy bizarre shit. Hit me up, I swear I don’t bite and it’s almost impossible to offend me.)


End file.
